


Artwork for Erebor

by Stonnn



Series: Tweenaged Wasteland [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Female Bilbo, Female Fíli, Female Kíli, Female Thorin Oakenshield, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonnn/pseuds/Stonnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sketches and other artwork inspired by <cite>Erebor Academy for the Utterly Hopeless</cite>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arabella Baggins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Erebor Academy for the Utterly Hopeless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559263) by [Stonnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonnn/pseuds/Stonnn). 



[Arabella Baggins](http://mogulelf.deviantart.com/art/Arabella-Baggins-580899057), by Stonnn


	2. Fíli, daughter of Thrain

[Fíli, daughter of Thrain](http://mogulelf.deviantart.com/art/Fili-daughter-of-Thrain-580901552)


	3. Kíli, daughter of Thrain

[Kíli, daughter of Thrain](http://mogulelf.deviantart.com/art/Kili-daughter-of-Thrain-580902358)


	4. Meeting Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella sees Thorin's best side.

[Thorin, daughter of Thrain](http://mogulelf.deviantart.com/art/Thorin-daughter-of-Thrain-581401302?ga_submit_new=10%253A1451553574)


	5. Face Claims Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some face claims I drummed up on a whim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: these should not be consisdered the canon faces of the characters. You may imagine them completely different. _I_ may even imagine them completely different. I threw these up 'cause I was bored and I wanted to give people a _sense_ of what the characters _might_ feel like. 
> 
> I in no way wish to stifle your creativity, but hey, face claims are fun and harmless, so whatevs.
> 
> Also, I am not what you would call proficient at photoshop, so. Sorry about that.

[Face Claims Part I](http://mogulelf.deviantart.com/art/Erebor-Face-Claims-582535492?ga_submit_new=10%253A1451990945)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arabella Baggins - Jade Thompson  
> Thorin - Tonia Sotiropoulou  
> Fíli - Katheryn Winnick  
> Kíli - Kat Dennings


End file.
